This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Damage and activation of lung endothelium can lead to interstitial edema, infiltration of inflammatory cells into the interstitium and airways, and production of inflammatory metabolites, all of which propagate airway inflammation in a variety of diseases. We have previously determined that stimulation of human microvascular endothelial cells from lung (HMVEC-L) results in activation of a calcium-independent phospholipase A(2) (iPLA(2)), and this leads to arachidonic acid release and production of prostaglandin I(2) (PGI(2)) and platelet-activating factor (PAF).